Our hard life
by S-shadow-S
Summary: ¿Porque cuando te decides es demasiado tarde como para disfrutar el momento? Nadie es adivino como para saber que pasara mañana, si es bueno o malo, si es temprano o tarde... One-Shot


Hola ¿Que tal a todos? nwn Lamenro no poder continuar los fanfics, mi laptop la cual ya tenia un capitulo continuado de cada fanfic murio, prende, pero la pantalla no se ve, la mandare a arreglar lo antes posible, pero por ahora les pido una disculpa enorme por lo anterior.

En fin, estoy un poco enferma hoy, el clima no ah sido para nada bueno este último mes, llueve cada vez que salgo de mi servicio social y llego toda empapada así que me resfrie. Pero sobreviviré.

Por ahora les dejo este pequeño One-Shot para que se entre tengan, les seré sincera, es muy difícil escribir desde mi tableta (Donde estoy escribiendo esto) pero bueno, esto es para disculparme.

Voy a intentar hacer un One-Shot cada semana o cada día, depende de mi horario. Cada uno sera diferente (yuri, corte, violencia, amor, romance, misterio, etc.) Para ni hacer nada reperitivo y aburrido.

Sin mas que decir espero me disculpen de nueva cuenta y que empiece este show =,3!

NOTA: One-Shot Romance, Triste, Drama .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

OUR HARD LIFE

Una noche tranquila en Mobius City, el sol ya había desaparecido ya hace un par de horas y la luna reinaba los cielos ahora. Una joven gata color lila, estaba sentada junto a un contenedor de basura dentro de un callejón, se recargo de la pared sacando un suspiro pesado, su ropa era algo vieja y desgastada, pero ella era hermosa, y sus ojos color ámbar resaltaban mucho.

Ella hace años que escapo de su casa, un lugar donde ella realmente no quería estar, siempre gritos entre su madre y su padrastro, acosos de su hermanastro, en verdad ella no soportaba todo eso y mas aun cuando sus padres se drogaban justo frente a sus narices además de estar ebrios la mayor parte del día.

Ah aprendido a defenderse por su cuenta, sobrevivir y ser independiente, pero al principio ella en verdad estaba asustada, ¿Donde dormiría? ¿Que comería? ya se las arreglaría, pero la misma noche en que ella escapo conoció a alguien, un erizo muy simpático quien le ofreció su compañia.

.- Silver... - Suspiro el nombre de ese erizo.

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog, un erizo de pelaje blanco, con un esponjado pecho, de ojos color miel, casi la tonalidad de sus ojos, el a vivido en la calle desde que tenia memoria, jamas coonocio a sus padres y hasta se dice así mismo "Nacido del aire". Silver ah ayudado a Blaze desde que ella salio de su casa, el le dio refugio en su propio "hogar" en la calle, y juntos han podido sobrevivir.

.- ¡Hola Blaze! - Saludo el ya mensionado erizo mientras cargaba una pequeña bolsa de papel y saltaba de la barda del callejón.

.- Silver, tardaste mucho - Resongo Blaze mientras cruzaba los brazos aun sentada.

.- Lo se, lo se, lo siento, pero conseguí algo de comer. - Silver le entrego la bolsa que anteriormente llevaba en la mano a Blaze la cual abrió dicha bolsa donde se encontraban 2 sandwiches.

.- ¿De donde sacaste esto? - Interrogó Blaze observando como Silver llevaba su mano a la nuca.

.- Ya vez... los encontré por ahí...

Una pareja salia de una pequeña cafeteria, el chico llevaba a su novia tomada de la mano mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una pequeña bolsa de papel. Ambos se sonreía mutuamente y se abrazaron besándose tiernamente. Mientras la pareja seguía en asuntos amorosos un erizo llegaba corriendo a arrebatarles la bolsa, aunque ellos no se dieron demasiada cuenta.

El erizo giro hacia un callejón.

.- Hoy Blaze va a comer bien - Esbozo una tierna sonrisa al pensar en ella y siguió su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. DEL FLASHBACK

.- ¿La robaste? - Reclamo Blaze levantándose y acercándose a Silver quien estaba temblando retrocediendo.

.- P-Por favor Blaze yo solo quería que tu comieras algo mejor de lo que comemos siempre es todo - Se defendió mientras rento la fría pared en su espalda ya acorralado por Blaze.

Cerro los ojos esperando un golpe, una cachetada o un zape por lo que había hecho pero en su lugar resivio un beso cálido en la mejilla por parte de Blaze.

.- Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi - Sinrio tiernamente. Silver se son rojo aun en shock por ese pequeño beso.

.- No hay de que Blaze ... - Le respondió la sonrisa aun con el rubor en sus mejillas.

Blaze sonrió y volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes mientras sacaba uno de los sandwiches de la bolsa y se lo comia. Silver solo la miraba, en verdad ella le parecía muy linda y atractiva desde que la conocio,, siempre ah querido lo mejor para ella, lo que el tuviera a su alcanze.

.- Yo creo que iré a dormir, ya es tarde y estoy algo cansado de tanto correr y correr he - Se estiro un poco y bostezo.

.- ¿No vas a comer?

.- No Blaze, así estoy bien, mejor lo guardo para la mañana

.- Pero no has comido nada desde antier...

.- No te preocupes, me siento bien

.- ¿Seguro? Me preocupa que te pase algo...

.- Descuida, estaré bien, ¿Olvidas que soy el hijo del viento? Eh sobrevivido prácticamente toda mi vida.

.- ...De acuerdo, pero mañana en la mañana

.- Prometido... bien , iré a dormir... - Abrió el contenedor de basura y se metió en el cerrandolo.

Blaze aun recuerda cuando Silver le mostró el lugar donde vivía, en ese mismo contenedor, dentro del contenedor se encontraba un colchón y un par de gastadas cobijas que es donde dormía Silver, actualmente ambos duermen en ese lugar.  
Para ella, donde vivía antes, con su familia, era peor que en el lugar donde ella vive actualmente. No vivirán en una casa, per tiene algo que ella siempre deseo, amor, cariño y cuidado, y eso lo encontró con Silver.

.- ¡Wua! Que rico estaba - Suspiro al haber terminado su cena. Guardo muy bien el sándwich de Silver en la bolsa y abrió el contenedor metiéndose ella en el para luego cerrarlo.

Blaze adentro del contenedor encendió una pequeña lampara que tenían y se acomodo intentando no despertar a Silver, ya acostada se cubrió bien con las cobijas y apagó la lamparita, después de un par de minutos, se quedo profundamenete dormida.

Silver no estaba del todo dormido, en cuanto escucho la respiración pesada de Blaze durmiendo se sentó y suspiro pesadamente.

.- No puedo seguir engañandome... esto cada vez es mas difícil... y lo peor... es que mi condición empieza a empeorar... - Observo a Blaze con el poco brillo de la luna que entraba por el contenedor, la admiro por unos minutos y sonrio. Acaricio un poco su mejilla sintiendo su calidez, se inclino un poco y beso su frente suavemente susurrandole al oído.- Te Amo Blaze...- Volvió a acostarse e intentar dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-. mañana siguiente

.- Blaze, Blaze mira esto... - Silver movía un poco a Blaze susurrandole.

.- ¿Que ocurre?... - Se quejo al sentí como los rayos del solo golpeaban su rostro y como Silver la movía.

.- Mira esto Blaze... - Blaze se levanto aun cansada y noto que Silver habia abierto el contenedor , se asomo hacia donde Silver estaba observando.- Wow, que bonito - Exclamó al ver un pequeño pajarito a la orilla del contenedor, un pajarito blanco y pequeño.

.- Es muy lindo, abrí la tapa del contenedor y el se asomo por aquí, no se ah hido desde hace unos minutos. - Vio que Blaze acercaba su mano hacia la pequeña ave cuidadosamente, aquel pajarito subió ágilmente a la mano de Blaze.

.- Awww que ternura - Acaricio la cabeza del pajarito con su dedo índice.

.- Es muy bonito

.- Claro que si... - Se volteo y miro a Silver dedicandole una dulce sonrisa la cual Silver respondió con otra sonrisa.

.- ¿Sabes? Quisiera ser un pajaro ...

.- ¿Porque?

.- Viven tranquilamente... seria lindo también poder volar... ver el mundo desde arriba... - Cerro los ojos y suspiro - Seria algo asombroso...

.- Entonces... tu sueño es volar ¿No? ...

.- Algo parecido... me gustaría ver todo desde arriba... así sabré en que mundo vivo...

.- Ya veo... - El pajarito que Blaze sostenía comenzó a volar alejándose de ellos.

.- Poder escapar... - Susurro Silver algo melancólico.

.- ¿Que dijiste?

.- No, nada Blaze tranquila, estoy bien - Sonrió despreocupadamente dejando a Blaze mas que confundida.

.- Bueno, comeré ahora el sandwich de ayer, ¿Donde esta?

.- Oh lo guarde en el espacio pequeño ... aquí esta - Dijo sacando la bolsa con dicho sándwich dentro y dandoselo a Silver.

.- Gracias Blaze - Saco su desayuno y comenzó a comer - ¿Quieres una mordida? - Dijo obreciendole el sándwich a Blaze.

.- Solo una gracias - Estaba dispuesta a tomar el sandwich pero Silver tomo la mano de Blaze y le mordió el brazo levemente - ¡Oye!

.- Ja ja ja, siempre caes en eso Blaze, toma, la mitad de mi sándwich - Corto su sándwich a la mitad y se lo dio a Blaze.

.- Pero es tuyo, no es justo que te quite tu comida...

.- Nah, esta bien, a la próxima sera tu turno ja ja

.- De acuerdo

Ambos salieron del contenedor y tomaron una pelota que se encontraba al lado del cocntenedor. Comenzaron a caminar hacia un parque cerca de donde estaban y se quedaron toda la tarde jugando con la pelota.

.- ¡Ahí va Blaze! - Grito Silver patea do la pelota hasta donde estaba Blaze.

.- ¡La tengo! - Blaze intento tomar la pelota pero esta hiba muy rápido y solo su frente recibio el impacto de la pelota provocando que Blaze cayera al pasto

.- ¡Blaze! - Silver corrió hasta donde estaba Blaze y se inco a su lado ayudandola a sentarse - Blaze ¿Estas bien?

.- Eso creo... - Se toco la frente y la froto

.- Lo siento mucho Blaze, la ñanze muy fuerte perdoname

.- No, esta bien, no pasa nada - Sonrió con una lágrima en su ojo por el golpe y con la frente algo roja.

Silver tomo ambas mejillas de Blaze la cual se puso algo nerviosa ante aquella acción dejando ver un rubor rojizo en sus mejilla, la tomo suavemente y beso leve y tiernamente su frente aun roja por el golpe.

.- Lo siento Blaze, en verdad, ¿Te duele mucho? ...

.- ... N-No... estoy bien... - Respondió aun sonrojada y algo nerviosa al tener al erizo tan cerca suyo además de que aquel ligero beso la dejo algo embobada.

.- ¿Segura? Estas algo roja, enserio ¿Te sientes bien?

.- Si, n-no te preocupes por mi, estoy muy bien, enserio...

.- De acuerdo... ya es algo tarde... deberíamos ir a casa...

.- Esta bien... - Silver ayudo a Blaze a levantarse.- Gracias

.- Descuida, ven vámonos .- La tomo de la mano y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia su hogar pero en medio del camino Silver se detuvo.

.- ¿Ocurre algo Silver? - Pregunto Blaze algo preocupada

.- Eso creo...

.- ¿Te duele algo?...

.- ¿Silver? ...

.- ... Necesito un hospital... - Ante esto Silver cayo al suelo inconsciente

.- ¡Silver! - Se inco al lado de Silver aterrada por la situacion - ¿Que ocurre? me estas asustando ¿Silver? ¡SILVER!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
En el Hospital

Blaze estaba sentada, nerviosa, esperando alguna noticia, algo, veía a los doctores pasar y pasar, uno a uno, pasientes saliendo y entrando, ya había llorado suficiente cuando lo trajo y aun recuerda lo que escucho...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Blaze entre cargaba al erizo inconsciente llegando al hospital agotada y gritando.

.- ¡NECESITO AYUDA PORFAVOR! - Un grupo de doctores desocupados auxiliaron a Blaze y crgaron a Silver acostandolo en una camilla y revisando su respiración.

.- Casi no respira y su pulso es alto debemos entubarlo urgentemente preparenlo para entubar ahora - Ordeno uno de los doctores y así se llevaron a Silver corriendo por el pasillo mientras Blaze intentaba ir con ellos, uno de los doctores la detuvo.

.- Usted debe esperar aquí en la sala de espera, no puede entrar con el

.- ¡Pero es mi mejor amigo!

.- Señorita, su amigo se encuentra en una situación muy delicada por el momento usted debe esperar .- Blaze siguió lloraneo desesperadamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FLASHBACK

.- Silver... - Una enfermera salio de uno de los cuartos con unas hojas en mano.

.- Los parientes del joven Silver ¿Se encuentran aquí? - Al oír aquel nombre Blaze se levanto de golpe y se acerco a la enfermera.- ¿Usted es pariente de Silver?

.- Si... soy yo ¿El esta bien?...

.- Ahora esta estable y despierto, dijo que solo vivía contigo y quiere verte, acompañame

.- Si...- Blaze siguió a la enfermera hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba Silver.

La enfermera abrió el cuarto y Blaze pudo ver a Silver tendido en su cama con suero inyectado a su muñeca y una mascarilla que le mandaba oxigeno. Blaze entro y la enfermera les cerro la puerta, en cuanto se fue la enfermera Blaze corrió hacia Silver llorando de nuevo.

.- ¿Silver? ¿Estas bien?

.- Un poco... - Con un poco de dificultad se sentó en la cama .- Solo que duele mucho cuando te entuban... - Se quito aquel utencilio le llevaba oxigeno para poder hablar mejor.

.- ¿Que es lo que tienes? ¿Que te dijeron?

.- Solo que... casi me da un paro respiratorio... por eso me tuvieron que entubar - Comenzó a toser un poco.

.- ¿Silver? ...

.- Tranquila... no es nada... Blaze... ¿Puedo decirte algo?... - Esta solo asintió.- ... me gustas Blaze...

.- Me... has gustado desde siempre...

.- No quería decirtelo por miedo a lo que pensarías de mi... Blaze yo... - No pudo terminar ya que Blaze lo había tomado de las mejillas y dado un beso en los labios, se quedo en shock un momento, no sabia que hacer, se sonrojo fuertemente pero al final respondió ese beso. Se separaron mirandose a los ojos.

.- Te Amo Silver...

.- Blaze...

.- Disfulpen pero Silver tiene que descanzar... - Interrumpió la enfermera.

.- Tranquila Blazy... - La abrazo y beso de nueva cuenta muy calidamente y se separaron, Blaze camino hacia la puerta y vio a Silver de nuevo.

.- Te Amo Silver... - Silver sonrió

.- Te Amo Blazy... .- Blaze salio de la habitación caminando hasta la sala de espera.

Pasaron un par de horas y Blaze seguía ahí, esperando, hasta que una pequeña sirena sonó en el lugar y muchos doctores corrieron, Blaze se alarmo al ver que todos esos doctores corrían hacia la habitación de Silver. De inmediato se levanto y corrió hasta la habitación loggrando colarse por un momento viendo como su único amigo comvulcionaba en su cama y los doctores intentaban reanimarlo.- ¡SILVER! - Uno de los doctores logro agarrar a Blaze y sacarla del cuarto.

.- Señorita no puede estar ahí dentro

.- ¡Pero Silver! ¿Que le ocurre a Silver? - Pregunto alterada y llorando freneticamente.

.- Esta es una situación muy delicada le suplico que espere - Blaze se quedo fuera de la habitación aterrada y llorando mientras aquel doctor entraba a la habitación dejando a Blaze en ese momento.

Comenzó a preouparse aun mas cuando escucho un leve sonido agudo de la maquina que detectaba los pulso del corazón sonar corridamente sin pausa alguna.

.- Doctor no esta respondiendo - Escuchaba desde afuera de la habitación .- 3, 2, 1, despejen...

.- Silver... - Seguía llorando freneticamente, no estaba segura de lo que estaba escuchando pero no se escuchaba nada bueno.

El sonido siguio corrido y los doctores habían guardado algo de silencio, no se escuchaban sus voces en la habitación, después de unos minutos aquel sonido agudo dejo de sonar y los doctores salieron de la sala. Uno de ellos se acerco a Blaze seriamente.

.- Señorita... lamento informarle... que sus amigo acaba de fallecer...

.- ... ¿Que?...

.- Lo lamento... no pudios revibirlo...

.- ...no... ¡NO! - Blaze empujo al doctor y entro a la habitación, viendo a Silver recostado aun, corrio hacia el y lo abrazo fuertemente para luego tomarlo de las mejillas - Vamos Silver por favor, no me dejes aquí reggtresa... ¡Regresa por favor! no me abandones así te lo suplico, por favor Silver ¡Silver! - Seguía llorando abrazandolo y moviendolo en un intento en va ni de despertarlo .- Te Amo Silver, por favor no me dejes sola, no me abandones Silver - Los doctores entraron a la habitación e intentaron separar a Blaze del cuerpo sin vida de Silver

.- Señorita por favor, ya no podemos hacer nada, le suplico se cal me

.- ¡Sueltenme! Silver, por favor diles que no estas muerto, por favor diles, despierta Silver por favor, dimes que no estas muerto estas vivo, diles por favor...

.- Señorita entienda, se fue, no podemos hacer nada mas

.- ¡No! Silver esta vivo, esta vivo, mi amor por favor despierta, despierta como lo haces cada mañana Silver, por favor

.- Traigan un sedante ahora

.- Silver... re los ojos Silver... se que estas vivo, ello están mintiendo ¿Verdad? diles que no estas muerto.- Doctores lograron que Blaze soltara el cuerpo sin vida de Silver y la sugetaron firmemente para sedarla totalmente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 1 año Después... Blaze POV

Todavía recuerdo ese día... tan horrible... ya hace un año que paso y muchas cosas siguieron... Cuando desperté me llevaron a un orfanato, les dije que no quería volver a mis padres y les conté mi historia desde el principio, un mes mas tarde una pareja llego y me adopto, pero aun seguia triste, no quería nada mas que estar con mi querido Silver.  
Me inscribieron en una escuela y me llevaron con un psicólogo. Conocí a Amy que ahora es mi mejor amiga, también conocí a Shadow y a Sonic, son mis mejores amigos hasta ahora, pero ninguno se compara con Silver... aun lo extraño y sisgo recordando ese día... ese 11 de Junio...

.- Blaze amor, es hora de ir a la escuela o se te hará tarde cariño - Escuche a mi mamá hablandome desde la planta baja sacandnome de mis pensamientos.

.- Enseguida voy mamá - Acomode un poco mi uniforme y tome mi mochila pero al ver de reojo mi ventana encontré a un lindo pajarito color blanco y algo de amarilo parado ahí y mira dome, deje mi mochila y me acerque a el dejo que le acariciara la cabeza un rato y recorde...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FLASHBACK

.- ¿Sabes? Quisiera ser un pajaro ...

.- ¿Porque?

.- Viven tranquilamente... seria lindo también poder volar... ver el mundo desde arriba... Seria algo asombroso...

.- Entonces... tu sueño es volar ¿No? ...

.- Algo parecido... me gustaría ver todo desde arriba... así sabré en que mundo vivo...

.- Ya veo...

.- Poder escapar...

.- ¿Que dijiste?

.- No, nada Blaze tranquila, estoy bien .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ante eso sonrei dejando escapar una lágrima sin dejar de acariciar a ese pequeño pajarito

.- Te Amo Silver...

FIN DEL ONE-SHOT

A veces hay que decir lo que sentimos cada día, nadie sabe lo que pasara realmente al día siguiente, debemos expresar nos todos los días... porque tal vez cuando decidamos hacerlo... sera demasiado tarde como para disfrutar del momento...


End file.
